


Felled by the King of Lies

by jesseofthenorth



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Choose.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felled by the King of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Avengers100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #7 Choose

“Choose” the slick cold voice whispered in his ear. 

“Fuck you” 

“Choose or I kill them both.” 

Clint knew it was the truth, Loki _could_ kill them. 

It served his purposes to leave one. 

Leverage. The people he loved became leverage. It's why he'd allowed himself to love so few. He couldn't help it though, they were everything he loved in the world. His smiling gray eyes or her fiery heart. 

“Choose.” 

Sure he'd never live to see it, he chose the one who might survive.

Clint thought later he should have known, Loki, ever perverse, would kill the other.


End file.
